Annoying Love
by Dagger-042792
Summary: A SakuraXSasuke Story...... Summary Sakura really really likes Sasuke but he thinks she's annoying! Will his feelings about her change or will she have to get used to the fact that Sasuke doesn't like her? I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Dagger-042792- I decided to write a fanfiction about Sakura and Sasuke! I am open to any suggestions about my story... I am just making it up as I go... **

**Annoying love.**

** For Sakura it seemed like it was one of those days in a fairytale... perfect. The only thing that could make this day better is if Sasuke Uchiha confessed his love for her. Sakura laughed at herself for thinking something so dumb.**

**"Something funny Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked walking up behind her.**

**"Huh?OH! Naruto!Nothings funny... why would something be funny?It's not like I was thinking about Sasuke-Kun." Sakura says.**

**"I think you were..." Naruto says smirking at her.**

**"N... no I wasn't..." Sakura says, her face turning red.**

**"Whatever... he's coming over here a little later...so you can stop your daydreaming and talk to him...All you ever do is stare at him... honestly if I was him I would be creeped out..." Naruto says laying down beside her and putting his arms behind his head.**

**"Shut up!" Sakura says standing up."You don't know anything... what about Hinata? She does that to you and you don't even care." She says placing her foot on his leg and she pushes it down.**

**"Ow! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yells pushing her away and rubbing his leg.**

**"You deserved it." Sakura says looking around. "Both Sasuke-Kun and Kakashi-Sensei are late... They better hurry up."**

**"You called?" Kakashi asks appearing right before them.**

**"Your late Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura yells pointing at Kakashi**

**"I had to finish the good part of my book..."Kakashi said holding out his book.**

**"Why you!" Naruto yells trying to strangle Kakashi but Sakura holds him back. Sasuke appears behind Sakura.**

**"Well... now that everyone is here...we can start our training..." Kakashi says putting his book away.**

**"Hi Sasuke-Kun." Sakura says turning around to face him. Sasuke just stands there looking towards the forest. Sakura sighs and looks towards Naruto.**

**"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asks looking at the bent over Naruto.**

**"Picking some flowers for Hinata...you said she liked me right?" Naruto asks looking at her. Sakura nodds and laughs inwardly.**

**"Poor girl's gonna be so embarrassed." Sasuke says. "She really likes you Naruto... don't screw it up." he says expressionless.**

**"What about you Sasuke? Sakura-Chan likes you...a lot." Naruto says. Sakura looks at Sasuke.**

**"She's annoying." Sasuke says following Kakashi.**

**Dagger-042792-Hope you like it so far... I don't really have a computer so I can only type up on multiple weekends... sorry. And maybe once school is out I will have a little more time here at my grandmas.**

**Sasuke-In other words you guys have to be patient.**

**Naruto-Hits Sasuke upside the head. Don't be so blunt.**

**Sakura-Kicks Naruto in the shin. You just shut up.**

**Dagger-042792- Uhh...--' okay then... see you guys later and remember if anyone wants to suggest anything to put in my story go ahead and put it in the reveiw... also check out my website... www.taiora. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter-**

**"What about you Sasuke? Sakura-Chan likes you...a lot." Naruto says. Sakura looks at Sasuke.**

**"She's annoying." Sasuke says following Kakashi.**

**Chapter 2!!!!!!!**

**Dagger-042792- Sorry everyone but... Garra is gonna have a VERY different personality... I just don't know how to imitate his personality.. lol sorry to all the Gaara fangirls... Oh and him and Tenten have been best friends for a long time I guess... lol :P**

**Sakura sighs and follows Sasuke.**

**"You know... if I were you I wouldn't like him... I mean he's a jerk to you..." Naruto says.**

**"Yeah...but he has a lot going on in his life..."Sakura says**

**"C'mon you two! Your falling behind!" Kakashi yells. Sakura and Naruto speed up and are silent all the way to the training grounds.**

**"So... when are you gonna give those flowers to Hinata?" Sakura asks after they finish their training.**

**"Probably later today..." Naruto says.**

**"Good for you... I have to go home or else my mom is gonna freak... bye Kakashi-Sensei. Bye Naruto. Bye Sasuke-Kun." Sakura says walking away.**

**"..." Naruto makes sure Sakura is gone."Sasuke!!!!!!!!" He screams.**

**"What?" Sasuke asks, his eye twitching from Naruto's loud, shrill scream.**

**"Do you like Sakura?" Naruto asks giving him a deep glare.**

**"W-What?!?!?" Sasuke asks a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.**

**"Do you like Sakura?!?" Naruto says this time a little louder.**

**"N...no!" Sasuke says "Didn't I just tell you I thought she was annoying?" Sasuke asks glaring at Naruto.**

**"Eeep! Please don't hurt me!!!" Naruto yells rolling into a fetus position on the ground. Sasuke rolls his eyes and walks off.**

**"Bye Kakashi-Sensei." Sasuke yells.**

**"...Bye Naruto..." Kakashi says dissapearing also. Naruto stands there for a couple minutes then he looks up.**

**"EVERYONE DITCHED ME!!!!!" Naruto yells running to his house.**

**Dagger-042792- Yea I know it was a very short chapter... I think I may be getting Carpal Tunnel cuz it's starting to hurt... next chapter will be NarutoXHinata and then the one after that will be GaaraXTenten and then SasukeXSakura! Eeep! lol I personaly like the part where Sasuke's eye twitches**

**Sasuke-Shut up...at least I'm not 15 and obsessed with Naruto.**

**Dagger-042792-Who said I was obsessed with Naruto? Holds out a chibi Sasuke doll and hugs it.**

**Sasuke-Oh god... another fangirl.**

**Sakura-Sasuke-Kun!!!!! Tackles Sasuke**

**Sasuke-Ow!!!SAKURA!!!**

**Naruto-Okay... before Sasuke kills Sakura I'm gonna end this. Don't forget to check out t a i o r a . p i c z o . c o m without all the spaces.**

**Dagger-042792-Byebye everyone!!!**


	3. Hinata and Naruto!

**-Previous Chapter-** **"..Bye Naruto..." Kakashi says dissapearing also. Naruto stands there for a couple minutes then he looks up.** **"EVERYONE DITCHED ME!!!!!" Naruto yells running to his house.**

**Naruto stumbled out of bed.** **"Uhh...another day training... but HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?" Naruto yells looking at Kakashi who was sitting at the door to Naruto's bedroom.** **"I'm here to give you these." Kakashi says handing him the flowers he had picked for Hinata the previous day but Naruto being the complete baka he was didn't notice this and he started freaking out.** **"KAKASHI-SENSEI I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!!!!!!" Naruto screams running in circles and flailing his arms. Kakashi trips him and he lands flat on his face.** **"Baka... they aren't from me to you... their from you to Hinata... you picked them yesterday and left them in the training grounds." Kakashi says and shoves the flowers towards him.** **"Oh...yeah...sorry..." Naruto says blushing from embarassment. "Thanks for bringing them here..."** **"Yeah yeah yeah..." Kakashi says and dissapears.** **"I guess I will go give these to Hinata after I get ready." Naruto says, hops in the shower, gets out, throws his clothes on, does his hair, and throws his leaf village headband on. "Time to go." He says leaving the apartment but he bursts back in and grabs the flowers. "Whoops almost forgot." he says walking out and towards Hinata's house.**

**Knock Knock** **Hinata opens the door to see Naruto standing there with his hands behind his back.** **"Hi Naruto..." Hinata says. Naruto was impressed that she went from being so shy to being able to talk to anybody.** **"Hey Hinata..." Naruto says pulling his arms out from behind his back. "These flowers are for you." He says handing her the flowers. Hinata blushes a bit.** **"Thank you Naruto..." Hinata says taking the flowers and moving aside. "Would you like to come in??Neji's in his room sleeping if you want to go see him."She says while Naruto walks in.** **"Nah, I came to see you." Naruto says as Hinata closes the door.** **"Oh...What for?" Hinata asks.** **"Well...someone told me that you liked me." Naruto says "And I came to say that...well...er... I like you too..." He says blushing.** **"Really?!?!?" Hinata squeaked with joy.** **"Beleive it!!!!!" Naruto says smiling. Hinata hugs Naruto."So...would you like to go out with me?" Naruto asks. Hinata nodds and smiles.**

**Dagger-042792- Sorry it's so short... but I promise my next one will be a little longer...jeez Gaara is hard to write about... he's so stubborn... he doesn't want to be in this story but guess what too bad Gaara!**   
**Gaara- You won't take me alive!!!!!! Pulls out knife** **Sakura- Takes knife away and smacks Gaara upside the head. BAKA!** **Naruto- By the way... Baka means idiot in Japanese.** **Sasuke- Uh...see what losers I have to hang out with.** **Tenten- Don't call them losers! Kicks Sasuke in the shin.** **Sakura- Don't hit Sasuke!** **Tenten- Then don't hit Gaara!**   
**Dagger-042792- Okay then...bye everyone!**


	4. Tenten and Gaara!

-Previous Chapter-

**"Well...someone told me that you liked me." Naruto says "And I came to say that...well...er... I like you too..." He says blushing.**

**"Really?!?!?" Hinata squeaked with joy.**

**"Beleive it!!!!!" Naruto says smiling. Hinata hugs Naruto."So...would you like to go out with me?" Naruto asks. Hinata nodds and smiles.**

** Chapter 4!!!!!!**

**Gaara was sitting all alone in a clearing full of sand... his father had just sent another ninja to try to kill him...the only problem was he didn't know who this time. He just knew that it was a girl his age. He knew a lot of girls that his father would hire... Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and his worst fear was that it would be Tenten... Gaara really liked Tenten, she was sweet, nice, funny, and strong.**

**"Damn! I don't have time to think of her! I need to figure out who my assasin is." Gaara says shaking his head.**

**"No time to think of who? Honey, you have all the time in the world to think of the person you love." A girls voice says from the forest.**

**"Who are you?" Gaara asks sending sand to look for this girl and standing up.**

**"Oh, I'm the girl you were just thinking about." The girl says revealing herself. It was Tenten.**

**"What?!? You can read minds too????" Gaara asks summoning sand around him.**

**"Yep. And don't worry... your father didn't hire ME to kill you... but I do know who he hired." Tenten says smirking at Gaara."But that doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you..."**

**"Tell me!" Gaara yells trapping Tenten in sand. "Or I'll kill you."**

**"Go ahead kill me! You think I care anymore?" Tenten asks angrily.**

**"What?" Gaara asks. Tenten feels the sand crushing her more and more then suddenly the sand drops her and Gaara catches her.**

**"Why won't you kill me?" Tenten asks looking up at him.**

**"Because it's not fun when their willing to die...and why don't you care if I kill you anymore?" Gaara asks.**

**"Because you never let me in when I try to get to know you better...and well, Me and Neji have been falling farther away from each other since Lee got injured... So we aren't really friends anymore...and just a lot of other things..." Tenten says looking at the ground. Gaara sets her down.**

**"Tenten...why would you want to get to know me better????Do you... like me?" Gaara asks. Tenten blushes.**

**"Yeah..." Tenten says quietly.**

**"I like you too Tenten." Gaara says leaning down to kiss her but a tennis shoe comes flying out of nowhere hits him in the head. Naruto comes out swining on a vine.**

**"Sorry about...oh shit!" Naruto says seeing the person he hit. "Please don't kill me!" He yells grabbing his shoe and running off.**

**"...Okay...?" Gaara says watching Naruto run away.. ((A/N I thought he was at Hinata's...T-T Stupid Naruto ditched poor Hinata!))**

**"You really like me?" Tenten asks blushing. Gaara nodds and Tenten throws her arms around Gaara's neck."I'm glad!" She says smiling.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dagger-042792- Sorry! I can't think of other things in my chapters... their so short!!! T-T I have writers block!!!!!! But anyways... hope you like my story so far...**

**Sasuke-...Naruto is such a loser.**

**Sakura-You got that right**

**Tenten-Yep**

**Hinata-...**

**Gaara- He hit me...in the head...with a shoe... HE MUST DIE!!!**

**Naruto-YOU GUYS A LITTLE HELP HERE!!!!!!!**

**Gaara-Sand Coffin!!!!!!**

**Everyone else-...**

**Dagger-042792- Okay then... byebye everyone remember to review... and any suggestions and constructive critisism is welcome!**


	5. Sasuke and Sakura!

**Previous Chapter**

**"I like you too Tenten." Gaara says leaning down to kiss her but a tennis shoe comes flying out of nowhere hits him in the head. Naruto comes out swining on a vine.**

**"Sorry about...oh shit!" Naruto says seeing the person he hit. "Please don't kill me!" He yells grabbing his shoe and running off.**

**"...Okay...?" Gaara says watching Naruto run away.. ((A/N I thought he was at Hinata's...T-T Stupid Naruto ditched poor Hinata!))**

**"You really like me?" Tenten asks blushing. Gaara nodds and Tenten throws her arms around Gaara's neck."I'm glad!" She says smiling.**

**CHAPTER 5!!!!!**

**"Hey Sasuke" Naruto yells running up to Sasuke. "Sakura likes you!!! Do you like her? And no lieing or I'll...I'll...I'll kill your brother so you can't!" He yells threateningly.**

**"Yeah..." Sasuke says then covers his mouth realizing what he just said "Shit." He says hitting his head on the nearby pole. "Please... don't tell anyone I said that..." He says his face begining to turn red.**

**"Don't worry Sasuke I won't tell..." Naruto says when Sakura walks up.**

**"You won't tell what?" Sakura asks**

**"That Sasuke likes you...whoops..." Naruto says looking over at Sasuke who was now as red as a tomato.**

**"NARUTO!" Sasuke yells and begins running after him and leaving a blushing Sakura behind.**

**"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR THE ONE THAT BLURTED IT OUT!" Naruto screams running away from Sasuke and flailing his arms.**

** Later that day**

**Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, and Kakashi were sitting in the training grounds. Kakashi was of course reading his book.**

**"So...Sasuke...Sakura...you guys going out yet?" Tenten asks then giggles when she sees the both of them blush.**

**"Well... Sasuke said that he liked Sakura." Naruto says**

**"NARUTO YOU CAN SHUT UP NOW!" Sasuke yells glaring at Naruto.**

**"EEP! I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!" Naruto screams curling up into a fetal position.**

**"Your not gonna die..." Sasuke says, sighs and leans back onto a log.**

**"Sasuke...?" Sakura says quietly."Is what Naruto says true?"Sasuke hesitates for a moment and looks at her. Then he nodds slowly. Sakura smiles and hugs him."You don't know how long I've waited to hear that!"**

**"Awwww... how adorable." Tenten says looking at the two dreamily.**

**"Yeah your not gonna get any romance with Gaara..." Naruto laughs. Tenten glares and him and takes a kunai out threateningly. "Okay I'll shut up now..."He says cowering in fear.**

**"Hinata your awfully quiet...I can't beleive you like this baka..." Tenten says gesturing towards Naruto.**

**"...Um..." Hinata says blushing.**

**"FUCK!" Naruto yells as he runs into a pole. Sakura sits up straight and Sasuke smiles at her.**

**"So... Sakura will you go out with me?"Sasuke asks.**

**"Yes!" Sakura says.**

**THE END!**

**Dagger-042792- Hope you liked it! But yes, this is sadly the end... hopefully I will be able to type up some of my other fanfictions and get them on here soon.**

**Sasuke- Maybe it'll be the one where I finally kill my brother??**

**Dagger-042792- That one's not done yet...**

**Sasuke-Aww man!**

**Sakura-But it might be the one where I kill Naruto!!!!**

**Dagger-042792- Sakura, I told you we wern't going to do that.**

**Sakura- Dang it.**

**Naruto- Maybe you should try a mature fic?**

**Dagger-042792- No way, not on my grandma's computer! Are you crazy????**

**Naruto-Maybe!**

**Dagger-042792- Well... anyway... I better get going... probably boring you guys now... byebye!**


End file.
